big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm Hunter (Adventure Series)
The creators of the comment ninja's present: The storm hunter (This story is told from Joseph's point of view. Joseph is the main character in this story, and has no relation to anyone in real life. Any relation to a person's life is purely coincidental.) The authors include Neptune_Ninja_Comics, GiantNate91, and Mistytrainz. Any other edits will be deleted unless Neptune or Mistytrainz approves. Chapter 1: Alone on a bus I sat up, staring out the window. It had been a day since I had walked a foot off this bus. It wasn't a school bus, but more one of those "travel around the U.S.A buses", with semi-comfy seats, and a bathroom. It was also high up from the ground, bigger than a truck, or a regular bus. With that being said, it's easy to know when a storm is coming, since the windows are also huge. It was a cloudy day to begin with, but the stormy part wasn't visible until 2:00 in the morning, when I woke up due to loud thunder. Since I couldn't go back to sleep, I simply just stared out at the storm. "Hey." a voice rang. I looked over to find a boy about my age looking over from across the isle. "I guess i'm not the only one awake." he said. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, in my seat. "Yeah your right." I said. He looked out the window. "Cool storm right?" I took another glance out the window. "I wouldn't exactly say cool, but yeah." I joked. "My name is Andrew, by the way." The cool storm person said. "My name is Joseph." I said. "Cool." Andrew said, stretching his arms a little. "How old are you?'" Andrew asked suddenly. "twelve." I answered. "Me too." Andrew said. "huh." I answered again. I looked out the window. Before it felt like I was on this bus alone. But now I finally had someone to talk to. Lightning flashed. The storm would only get worse from there. Chapter two: The crash I started to notice that the lightning got really bad around 3:15 AM. I started to write in a journal at this time, because if there was some big tornado, I was going to be a survivior, with a journal that historians found 200 years after. 3:17 am Saturday July 8th: I, Joseph Thunderfire, am in the middle of a huge storm. I stopped writing for a second. The bus slowed suddenly, and a man got on. "Give me all your money, right now." he said, holding up a gun. Everyone on the bus suddenly went into full blown panic. I realized that I couldn't have historians look at my journal 200 years later, if I died now. But, just around then the tornado got close. The bus suddenly went like 80 feet off the ground. I don't remember much about this part. All i remember is hearing a big "SMASH!" Then blacking out. Chapter 3: Sights of disaster I woke up maybe at around 11:08 am. It was cloudy and rainy, and I was lying down on the side of the road. I brushed my hand agaisnt my head, but stopped because I was bleeding. I looked around where, I was. I was near a field, and my phone was on the road, smashed. The bus was on the other side of the road. "This must be a miracle, that i'm still alive." I thought aloud. "oww." I suddenly realized how much my head hurt. What a day. First I was threatened by a thug, then probably thrown off a bus. What fun. I slowely got up. It was hard to stand, and I felt dizzy, probably from blood loss. I walked up to the bus. I saw things I will probably never unsee. I looked in the broken bus mirror at myself. I looked terrible. I checked for any survivors, but there was none that I could find. But first I had one main objective. Journal... where is it, come on... I thought. I spotted something similar to my journal. But it was the thug's gun. Come on..... But then I realized something. ... I needed a weapon. I grabbed the thug's gun. "owww!" I screamed. As it turns out, my hands were scratched up bad. I need to pick the gun up... I winced as I picked the gun up quickly and stuffed it into a half burnt pack I found. I quickly put the pack on. I'm thirsty... I thought this over and over, as I pondered what to do. But something interupted me. Chapter 4: Through luck, there is hardship "Joseph!" Andrew's voice rang out. I looked behind myself and saw Andrew, and one other person. "Your alive?" I shouted, while running to him. "Yep, but the bus driver might be dead soon." He set the person he had with him on the road. I looked down, but i wish I hadn't. The bruised and battered bus driver laid on the cold, and rocky road. The rain started to really pour down on us. My back was aching, my head hurt, and I felt horrible, but we had to help the bus driver. I looked over at Andrew. He was in no better shape than me, but he still was able to move swiftly, and easily. I could barely pick up a gun. Andrew and I looked around for a first aid kit. "Hey what's this?" Andrew said. I looked to see what he had found. "It looks like a pistol, but bigger." I exclaimed. "Maybe the thug had friends." Andrew seemed to say quickly, as he knew what I was going to say. "Maybe." I said. Andrew looked down. I was starting to lose intrest, when Andrew suddenly yelled. "Hey, the thug left behind a note!" that got my attention. I read the note over Andrew's shoulder. it read: The tornadous master is waiting. "Who is that?" I aksed. Andrew shrugged. He put the note in his pocket. "Lets find the first aid kit." he said. I nodded. We kept searching, but we couldn't find anything. "Let's look in the driver's closet..." Andrew said. I slowly walked up to the rusty wooden closet door... and didn't know what was waiting for me. CRASH! A thug jumped right out. He must have been hiding and didn't leave when the other thugs escaped. Except the thug was dead. The thug must have been hiding there, but then he died of the account of the tornado. "Umm lets look somewhere else." Andrew said. "Yeah." I agreed quickly. We searched, and searched. Finally, I found something. “I found something,” I breathed. Andrew ran over. "Great!" he said. I held up the red box I had found. ”Wow,” he whispered. “What do you think is in there?” "Probably first aid." I remarked. Andrew set the box down and opened it. Inside the red box was another box, except this time it was blue. I opened the blue box, and a blinding light came out. I closed the box after what seemed like 5 minutes. "Woah, what was that?" Andrew asked. I thought back to all the superhero movies I watched. "What if it gave us powers." I said. Me and Andrew burst into laughing. "No seriously, what was that?" Andrew asked again, still laughing. Then we became serious. “We have to be quiet,” I said. “What if those thugs are still around?” Andrew suddenly stopped. The thug that was 'dead' stood up.Category:Storm hunters Category:Joseph Thunderfire Category:Epic stories Category:Stories Category:Epic Stories Category:Neptune Category:Neptune Ninja Comics Category:Unfinished Category:EPICCCCCC Category:New Category:Now coming out